Time Of Retribution
by SSUqbar
Summary: This is a standard Snape's being tortured fic. OOC Dumbledore (a bit).
1. The Letter

**Chapter 1: The Letter.**

The moment I had been dreading was near; the moment when Severus – my sincere – would be forced between what was right and what was easy. A single letter would tell his fate; die a hero or live long enough to become the villain. My sincere was the hero I needed but did not deserve, because of this he was considered by many to be an outcast. I was certain that a single letter would seal his fate; this was that letter. 

Albus,  
I am aware that my past has always been a mystery to you; and I hope – no pray – that you never understand why I am who I am.

For once I am doing what is right, only this time I have been found. I was correct to fear retribution should he realise that I have betrayed him. I am blessed to have lived this long, compared to the others who tried to change their destiny.

You are the only one left I can trust. And right now Headmaster I need your help.  
Sincere-ly forever yours  
Severus.

I was troubled by it's almost goodbye qualities; I feared for my Potions Master, my sincere. I knew he was not one for goodbyes, he had always been a private person; but never had such a letter been addressed to me. It screamed help.


	2. Find Him

**Chapter 2: Find Him.**

Due to the delicate nature of my latest reconnaissance mission there was only one I could send – Fawkes.  
My phoenix had always been fond of my sincere – maybe that's why he chose the name. I knew my familiar would not fail me nor Severus. Only I did not know where to start, I sent Fawkes first to the old Riddle Mansion, I knew it to be unlikely for Voldemort to use his muggle estate as a prison but the place had more cellars than the Malfoy estate.

It had been three painfully silent weeks and tomorrow was the start of term. I was getting steadily more panicked as the hours went by, although by early evening I felt an excruciating pain rush through me. It meant only one thing Fawkes had found Severus, but in turn had been caught and torturing by Tom Riddle. If I did not wish to grieve for the loss of my familiar, I had only one choice open to me summoning Fawkes back to me – which would look like surrender to the Dark Lord.

I would have to find Severus the old fashioned way. Which unfortunately meant informing the Professor's, I would deal with Slytherin's – perhaps they could be of use to the situation. I sent my patronus to Professor McGonagall,  
"Minerva, Severus has been discovered need help to find him before its too late." After pacing my office waiting for a response which didn't come; it was around nine when I made it to the Slytherin common room. After using the master password to gain access to their dungeon lair, I was pleasantly surprised to see how comfortable it was; and rather tastefully decorated. Despite this I had the distinct feeling that I had interrupted something of importance.


	3. They aren't that bad

**Chapter 3: They aren't that bad.**

There were several minutes of awkward silence, before one rather brave third year asked:  
"What are you doing here, Headmaster?" I was oddly pained that they had already picked up on the use of my formal title.

"I am here to inform you that due to a series of unforeseeable events; Professor Snape has been missing for three weeks."

"We know,"

"How have you been made aware of this?"

"Draco told us," it was an honest response that I had not expected from a sixth year, Avery, I believed.

"Might I have a word with Mr Malfoy?" I noticed an odd winch throughout the house, "What?" it was then that they parted like the red sea.

"Mr Malfoy, is my father. I am not my father; therefore I'd prefer Draco, Professor." Even with my old ears I could hear the venom from Draco when he spoke of his father, and in the half-light I could see many injuries on the boy's arms, I assumed the rest of him was in a similar condition; there was now little wonder as to why Severus was so protective of this young snake.

"If I may Draco what caused these?"

"Father,"

"Why" my voice was much sterner than I hoped, as the fifth year shuffled backwards – clearly in pain – rather unsuccessfully. "Draco I can protect you."

"Like you did, Uncle." There was a hurt look on the boy's face, he looked so much like Severus; I failed to help all those years ago. I ignored the heartache.

"Uncle?"

"Snape's my Godfather, he doesn't like calling him that so I call him uncle."

"Okay,"

"You do know he's at Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes, but that's all I know, I had hoped you could help."

"I can get you in but that's all; I will tell you that he's in an old wine cellar."

"Doesn't sound so bad." There was a bitter laugh through the house although the worst came from Draco. "There's a catch I take it?"

"Of course; the Dark Lord's taken over and that cellar's in the in his personal section of the mansion. And you'd better be careful of Aunt Bellatrix she's been rather unstable lately."

"Why is Severus in a cellar closest to the Dark Lord?" despite already knowing the answer it was unfortunately necessary to hear.

"He likes to hear his traitors scream, mother said something about it helping him sleep," my face clearing showed a certain amount of horror at the thought of a screaming Severus, and if Bellatrix was involved he would be dead by daybreak.

"I do believe I've just killed my potions master."

"Not yet if we hurry," I was not going to allow Draco anywhere near this fight. It was my fight to have.

"No stay here; I do believe its about time I got back into the fray." The look of shock on many of the students faces was rather stunning, almost like Severus himself; they each had a mask for the public which then dissolved around their fellows. There was even a few eruptions of:

"You are mad!" I laughed at that, Severus was clearly a good influence of this house, I was glad I had known him.

"That I must be; Draco you are going to Madame Pomfrey."

"NO!" I gave my best there-will-be-no-argument look; it seemed to work. "She asks too many questions."

"I'll see what I can work out for you Draco; none of you need fear me." There were a few nervous laughs; perhaps I needed to change my opinions of Slytherin house: they didn't seem so bad.


	4. Escaping Death Eater Central

**Chapter 4: Escaping Death Eater Central.**

It was merely half past ten when I arrived outside Malfoy Manor, clearly I was not expected. I had two choices each with considerable risk; one, I find a way in avoiding unnecessary casualties or the death of Severus; or two, a full out frontal assault – which given my sudden recklessness to be trying to save Severus Snape in the dead of night on my from within a houseful of deranged individuals – was more than likely. Hell, Alastor would probably be proud of me.

The gate shock but held firm as I attacked the main entrance, one more attack like that I should be in and able to shatter the wards. Perhaps allowing me to apparate to Severus' side – hopefully getting him out relatively unharmed – Oh who was I kidding I knew he was going to be a mess, I just prayed they hadn't emotional tortured or traumatised the poor man. Even he was only human.

Despite a severe physical fight with many of the lower death eaters – you could tell as they're robes weren't as cleanly kept. I found myself outside Tom's Malfoy residence; with Bellatrix the only guard I actually felt threatened by, it was paramount I dealt with her first; swiftly followed by Lord and Lady Malfoy. It felt odd that the latter two appeared to have something that resembled a conscience, it was for that reason I left them alive – the Auror's could deal with them.  
I did make it to the converted cellar they had been keeping Severus in, there was only one problem – Voldemort.

"So great headmaster, you have arrived."

"Move away from him." Ignoring me, Voldemort moved closer to my sincere.

"Look traitor," he spat on Severus, kicking him in the ribs; I could hear a hiss of pain. "Albus has come to get you."

"Headmaster?" It truly was a pitiful noise, and even at this distance I could see many bite wounds around his neck; most of them looked fatal.

"I'm getting you out of here Severus." I had no intension of leaving him alone here, dead or alive, however I had no plan to be crying either – there was nothing of him, merely a skeleton.

"No you're not, Dumbledore." For once his eyes weren't red; but mine where.

"I'm not am I Tom; I think you may wish to amend that before I leave and I WILL be taking Severus with me." I took several smaller paces towards my potions master, who by some miracle was still breathing. For some reason his rattling and heavy breaths which were obviously causing him much discomfort – where reassuring to me. I drew still closer to my sincere, gently picking him up – which I shouldn't have been able to do – I held him close to my chest whilst apparating to the gates of Hogwarts.

There was only one thing to do and that was get Severus to Madame Pomfrey as fast as I could. Somewhere in the castle I could hear a clock chiming, saying one am; September the first – the start of term. We were in the great hall and I wasn't sure if I could handle the staircases, I was reluctant to have Severus out of my sight but he would be safe in the hospital wing. It appeared that his need of being healed won out, as I hesitantly transported him to his bed furthest from the door and closest the matron.


	5. Will he heal?

**Chapter 5: Will he heal?**

I was rather stiff when I woke, after momentarily forgetting where I was the bright lights of a certain infirmary were a blinding reminder. As was the whimpering sound next to me; in the bed that held my potions master.  
"Easy Severus, you're at Hogwarts."

"Albus?" this voice was nothing like his real voice, which had rich operatic qualities but not this voice; this voice was a painful reminder of how much he had to heal.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." I stared briefly at the potions professor.

"No, you should not be sorry."

"But I failed."

"You could never fail; Severus. You never failed." I whispered to him as he fell back to sleep against my hand – which I gently removed – he truly needed the rest.

"Madame Pomfrey." I knocked quietly against the matron's door, there was no reply. "Poppy?" the door automatically unlocked, I crossed the office until I reached the chair of the medi-witch. "Poppy?"

"What is it Albus? He's home, aren't you happy?" she had been crying; why had she been crying?

"Will he heal?"

"Which one?" I almost enquired as to what she was talking about, until I recalled Draco Malfoy.

"Both."

"Draco's file is very much like Severus'" I heard a sigh as she pulled out the two identical files, although one was noticeably thicker than the other. It frightened me how often Severus had been injured as a child; and these were never the innocent I-fell-out-of-a-tree type of injuries. "Hopefully we can put a stop to this now."

"Indeed so Madame." However before we could continue our conversation, the sensory charm around Severus' bed had been activated. We both looked at each other, as we left the office to enter the ward. I was mildly surprised that Professor Snape hadn't gone wandering; he'd simply done as any other would and comforted the only child in the ward. Draco was clearly more sensitive than I'd realised; nightmares that caused fits like that could cause more harm than good. I began to wonder if the young potions master had anyone comfort him during nightmares like that; although unfortunately I already knew the answer – I wished I had never turned a blind eye to the Slytherin's suffering. I silently looked over at the matron, there was a knowing smile on her face. "Will they be alright?"

"They should be perfectly fine Albus." In her own way the matron often reminded me of Severus, "You've always been there to comfort him should he need it."

"Fate has been cruel to him."

"And time has been cruel to us all." The matron went back to her office, whilst I placed Severus in the bed next to his godson. I sat quietly between them; I knew things would get better.


End file.
